the_mystery_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Grim
The Grim Reaper, better known as mainly Grim, is a sarcastic undead skeleton who speaks with a Jamaican accent. Grim is also the servant of Death and is surprisingly her favorite Reaper. After having lost to Billy and Mandy in a limbo contest, Grim is now forced to be their best friend forever. However, the term 'best friend' is used loosely. Grim is often stuck with cleaning-up the consequences of mishaps that are in no small part due to Billy's stupidity and lack of common sense. On Mandy's part, Grim is often forced to do her chores and obey her direct orders, as her unwilling slave. Despite this, Grim serves as a great asset to the Mystery Kids when it comes to dealing with supernatural creatures that even they are unaware of. Overview Much later on, Mandy decides to free Grim of his pact with her and Billy much to his overwhelming joy. However, given that he shirked his duties as a Reaper for a long while due to helping the Mystery Kids in various supernatural dilemmas, he was doubtful that he would be the same as he was before he met Billy and Mandy. Death provided a solution: become the Mayor of Monstropolis, and naturally Grim was more than happy to accept with him now being the Mayor of the monstrous city while also being a Reaper without any hindrance. Appearance Grim's appearance stays true to the iconic image of the Grim Reaper; Grim is depicted as an adult-sized 'undead, talking magical skeleton'. Grim is most often seen wearing a long black robe with a hood and carries his tremendously powerful scythe along with him. Personality Grim is most often described as being 'cantankerous', as Grim is unsatisfied being stuck as Billy and Mandy's 'best friend/slave'. It is shown that Grim can be easily tricked, as he was tricked by two children into being their friend/slave, tricked by the Boogeyman into falling for his own prank, and tricked by Oogie into giving him his scythe many times. But that doesn't change the fact that he is a very dangerous and powerful being. Though he would normally be depicted as a morbid and dark figure, Grim actually enjoys Ice Cream and Chocolate, his favorite part of the newspapers are the obituaries and his favorite time of the year is "El Día de los Muertos"; which is the only day of the year that is dedicated solely to him. Grim dislikes both Billy and Mandy, which borderlines on utter hatred, and often fantasizes about their gruesome deaths, releasing him from their company forever. Though it has been hinted or implied a few times that deep down he does care for them. He also does show a caring attitude towards the Mystery Kids but that is mostly because they are not as horrendous as Billy and Mandy. This caring demeanor from him is further proved on several occasions where he has protected the children and saved them from dangerous situations. Grim also has a massive dislike towards Bill Cipher with the latter's feelings being mutual. The reason why no one is sure, but it is believed that when Bill destroyed his dimension, it took Grim ages to clean up the messes he leaves behind, possibly stating that Bill makes Grim's job much harder than it's meant to be. After Grim was freed by Mandy from being her Best Friend Forever, Grim was naturally overjoyed by this, although later on he admitted that despite how horrible she mistreated him, Grim states that he is going to miss Mandy and to a much lesser extent, Billy. He also became uncertain on what he should now that he is free and was caught in a dilemma on whether to be a Reaper once again or something else. Later on, Grim was elected Mayor of Monstropolis and was shown to be rather responsible, strict, and firm in his role as Mayor but unlike most jobs, this is one he actually enjoyed greatly along with being a Reaper. Powers and Abilities As a Reaper and servant of Death, Grim naturally has tremendously powerful supernatural powers of his own, such as being able to grow in size and warp his form and the ability to possess the living. Grim has also been seen creating flames whenever his tempers flares, even his eyes will shoot out flames when he gets angry or determined. It can also be seen that Grim has telekinesis. Grim has also demonstrated the use of many powerful spells, which are said to exceed that of numerous talented magical users due to the fact that Grim is millions of years of old thus holds millennia worth of experience through the use of magic. Because of his profession as a Grim Reaper, Grim has the power to extend any living thing's lifetime by adding sand to their hourglass, although it is extremely rare for him to do so and must always ask permission from Death. 'The Reaper's Scythe' With the scythe, Grim is the "Master of the Forces of Life and Death". All the most prominent of Grim's powers stem from this scythe. For the most point, Grim is dependent upon the scythe for his powers and is usually rendered powerless when disarmed, but has been seen shown as capable of magical feats without it. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Category:Supernatural Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy